unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Spire Village
__TOC__ Map description The player takes deep breaths of the cool night air as he escapes from the collapsing ISV-Kran into the Nali landscape once more. The hulk of the Terran vessel looms in its mountain crevice over a small Nali settlement watched over by titanic beasts. Not far away lies the mysterious Nali stronghold of the Sunspire, beckoning the player onwards with promises of peace and sanctuary. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Finally, you have escaped from the tortured wreck of the ISV-Kran. Darkness has fallen now on this mysterious planet as you materialise in a small Nali settlement. Not far off stands the fabled Nali stronghold of the Sunspire... that is where you must go. You start behind a Nali Hut, facing the bow of the crashed ship wedged in the cliff above. Nearby, a Nali Healing Fruit grows. If you need to collect it, wait until it is fully grown. Go around to the left past the hut and take a look at the village. A Nali beside this hut will summon you, but his voice will attract the attention of a large Titan who will first attack another Nali in the centre of the village, before shortly coming at you. Using the huts as cover, try to kill the Titan without harming the Nali. When the Titan is dead, you can go to the Nali who summoned you, and he will run into the village and gesticulate at the four hut doors. Go to the hut you started behind, i.e. the one nearest the cliff in which the crashed ISV-Kran is wedged. Go inside. A Nali meditates here. Raid his barrels for a Health Pack, a Flak Cannon and Jump Boots. Don't get the Jump Boots yet. Go clockwise round the village to the second hut and enter. The Fire is lit but no-one is home. Raid containers to get Bandages, a Flare and an ASMD Core. A can of Tarydium Sludge is on the floor by the table. The table itself has a Flashlight, two Flares and a diary. All this messiah business is starting to get worrying. Who has been ritually cleansing the planet of Skaarj, and why are the Nali being so helpful? The third hut is a barn containing a Nali Cow. You can get two Clips from near its trough; barrels contain a Flare and a can of Tarydium Sludge. The fourth hut is more awkward. The fire is out and the hut is in darkness, and a Tentacle snipes from the ceiling. Dispose of it - use a Flare to light the area. Raid the hut for its supplies; a can of 12 Eightballs, two boxes of 10 Flak Shells, two Flares and a diary. Before moving on, there is some miscellaneous item collection to attend to. Go to hut 1 and grab the Jump Boots, then use a light to illuminate the ceiling of the hut. There is a hole through to a loft where you can grab a can of 12 Eightballs. Similar lofts in huts 2 and 4 reveal a box of 10 Flak Shells and an ASMD Core. Outside, if you go between huts 3 and 4, you will find a Nali Healing Fruit. Following the terrain round in that direction and going behind a large rock at this end of the valley, you can get another Nali Healing Fruit. Back at the village, look out between huts 2 and 3. You will see the chasm heading off up a slope. Go out in that direction but veer off to the left towards the other large rock mesa here. Going round behind it, you will find another Nali Healing Fruit. The slope of the mesa that faces you at this point is shallow enough to be climbed, so run up to the top and collect the Automag and box of 50 Bullets from the crumpled human corpse on top. Drop off the mesa and head up the sloping chasm. After a climb you will see another hut with a Nali and a Titan. Attack the Titan and backpedal down the slope while using the more powerful weapons, but bar the Flak Cannon because it'll be more useful later. When the Titan dies, be wary of another Titan behind the Nali hut, and dispose of it by trapping it behind the hut and firing the weaker weapons (e.g. Razorjack, Stinger, Automag) from further down the canyon until it is dead. If you abandon supplies mentioned on next chapter, you can just run past these Titans. An excellent covert path is between right side of canyon and hut. On higher difficulty levels, I see no reason to waste ammo and take unnecessary risks, Titan stones do huge amount of damage. Go around the Nali hut for two Nali Healing Fruits. Then, go into the Nali hut for supplies. Loose within are an Assault Vest, a Flare, a Flashlight and two Health Packs. Within barrels there are also a can of Tarydium Sludge, a can of 12 Eightballs and an Eightball Gun. Leave the modest homestead and go to a pair of lantern-lit gate posts forming a break in a low stone wall a little further along the canyon. Collect the ASMD from beside the gates and select it, then go through into the rest of the valley. As you go round the corner, you will see the towering rock of the Sunspire. As you go down the slope, you will also see a stone wall and some ornate lantern-lit gates. The gates are guarded by a Skaarj Trooper with a Razorjack. Attack at long range with ASMD primary fire, dodging its Razor Blades as they fly past. When it collapses, approach the gates and make sure that it is dead. You can collect the Razorjack and Health Pack it has dropped. The gates are locked. A lantern casts its glow over a carved sign nearby. If you look carefully at the gate lock, you will see a key in it. Jump up and head-butt it and it will swing open. Go through to the large valley beyond to exit the level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The beta version of the map was composed by both this level and The Sunspire. In the latter part, there was no lava pit. Gallery Let's play Unreal HD - 18 - Spire Village (1080p60) (17) Spire Village - Unreal NoorksElbow-BU-1.jpg !Unreal-SpireVillage.jpg External links and references See also